My Soul, My Power, My Beginning, Our End
by KaiFucker69
Summary: [TYKA] Everyone knows of the four elements, Dranzer the fire, Dragoon the Air, Driger the earth, and Driceal the water. But no one knows how these powerful spirits got there and most importantly no one knows of the fifth element. The one distended to ethe
1. Chapter 1

K.F. – hey there. Here is the prologue to the story that Kira-chan is Co-writer to.so lets give the beautiful Akira of the twilight a BIG round of applause. So anyway, I hope you like it because it kind of creped ME out. But anyway, Alba would you do the owners?

Alba- (glare) why not?

Disclaimer- K.F. and Akira of the Twilight do not own Beyblade. For if they did, not only me, but also Mimi and May would be suffering greatly because of how fucked up K.F. is in the head.

K.F.- (twitch)

Alba- What? Shit. It's true and you know it.

K.F. – FUCK YOU WHORE!

Summery- everyone knows of the four elements, Dranzer the fire, Dragoon the Air, Driger the earth, and Driceal the water. But no one knows how these powerful spirits got there and most importantly no one knows of the fifth element. The one distended to ether destroy or save us. And this element is within one of there kind. The ones that are known as, humans.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Prologue _

It has been nine years since I have been put to sleep. It has been nine years since I promised that women I would always protect her greatest treasure. I have been in I silent slumber, no one knowing about me except those who put me here. In order to fulfill not only mine but also the treasures destiny.

I must sleep until the world herself calls upon my protection. And in return she allows me to use one of her own as a fortress. I will forever be at peace. For I am the cursed virgin – the last of the elements.

The one who can only be awaken by means of the one thing that can kill a pure soul-

_"PLEASE STOP!" _

_"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" _

How much does it take to destroy a child's mind?

_"Please, it hurts." _

_"Don't worry. You'll feel better in a little while." _

How much does it take to taint the body?

_"wha-what is that?" _

_"Something that will make this more enjoyable." _

_Whimper _

How much does it really take to destroy one of earth's most precious gifts?

_"AHHH NO! NO!" _

_"You like it don't you my little whore?" Grunt. _

_"AHHH! NO!" _

How long can you shield the innocent from the truth?

_"Your mother had such beautiful eyes. Just like yours. I could stare in them forever." _

How long until a mind becomes corrupted?

How long until you awaken the one thing that can destroy or make the world?

_"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU AHHHHHGGGGG!"_

How long?

Until you awaken me?

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" _

How long can you scream in pain before I am upon you?

"_FATHER!" _

How long will you bleed?

_Screams of pain echo throughout the house as one figure lays lifelessly upone the other._

Tell me. Did this person deserve to die? Did the other deserve to live another day? Explain to me. For I am the one who holds your light, your humanity. If I die, so will those around you. If I am corrupted so are the things you will forever touch. The one who can only be awaken by means of the one thing that can kill a pure soul-

Rape

And most importantly. If I am drawn out through power and spite.

I will die.

For I am your soul. And I live within everyone. But my life, my personality, MY essence is within one, as the Earth and my kind are put in jeopardy.

Who am I within? Well, that would be telling wouldn't it? Just know that I am the fifth element. Your creator, your demise.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F. – well, there goes the prologue to this story. I hope you all like it. I will try to update one of my other stories this weekend and just pray that my mom wont get on my case again. Ok now it is time to do what I love you guys doing.

**REVIEW**!

So that I can update faster. Because I know that you all are asking one question, WHO THE HELL IS IT!


	2. The Beginning or is it?

K.F.-HI! HERE IS CHAPTER ONE I HOPE YOU LIKE!

Alba- sorry. She had chocolate today.

K.F.- ANYWAY, AKIRA AND I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. WE JUST MAKE IT OUR BUSNISS TO TELL THE STORY HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alba- dear god. What have we done?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Over a billion years ago there lived Nothingness and as time went on, as it always does, and it became lonely just like any other thing. So, to end its solitude, it created a small light. _

_The light was no bigger than a spick of dust, and yet brighter than anything else seen. The Nothingness was proud of its creation for out of nothing, came something. The light was cherished until it became bigger. And in doing so began to take form._

_The creature was beyond beautiful. With long whit hair and eyes that held nothing but innocents. And as she grew so did her powers. The light became so bright that the Nothingness withdrew. _

_Yet it would not give up what was rightfully it's. So in order to dim the light it had to break what caused it._

The light grew and even began to dream and felt that it needed something and decided to give itself a name. So from then on it would be known as Spirit.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"TYSON!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A midnight-blue haired boy jumped out of his seat and fell ungracefully onto the floor. It took a couple of seconds to process what happened and found that his entire class was laughing at him, again.

"Mr. Granger, why might I ask, where you doing sleeping in MY English class?"

"Well, you see miss," he began with a cheeky smile on his face. " I was totally listing to your story on how the universe got started and all but, I uh –" he began to scratch the back of his head nervously as he stared at his now noticeably twitching teacher.

It wasn't that the young boy didn't want to her the tale of how his world began; it's just that he was tired of it. He knew all the basics already. He knew he fact that the spirit gave birth to four other beings. The Earth, the Water, The Air, and finally the Fire.

He knew that when fire was born, Spirit was killed during labor, and because of this Fire was loathed and hated by it's fellow brethren. As time went on Earth being the oldest decided to create a prison for Fire, where it would supposedly sleep for eternity. And it did, for some time, because not only was this being imprisoned, it was also not given the gift to reproduce. So it had to suffer for eternity until someone or thing found a way to stop it's misery. It stayed this way as the other tree produced asexually.

Even rules and things to keep track of breeding came to be. The youngest two even gave the honor of being the new ruler to Earth because of its rightful place of being first born.

Many years later the lesser creations of the three children of Spirit were not able to produce as their giver of life did. But they still were able to reproduce. But just the way humans and other animals of this time do now.

And because of this a new rule was created. The rule that stated there would be no interbreeding of the different clans.

x.x.x.xx. Tyson's POV x.x.x.x.x.x.

it's the same thing this time of year. We talk about The Spirit. We read about The Spirit. They even tell us that when we eat, we EAT the spirit. Those alone almost made me not have my mid-day snack. I snicker at this. 'Almost' is the key word if you don't know.

But anyway lets get back on topic. You see I don't care about this, so-called Spirit anymore. It's a fairy tale. Something to tell children when they ask, "where do babies come from?" I don't need to know about it anymore. And I mean really, who cares.

"Well Mr. Granger since you refuse to stay awake, you must know a great deal about my lesson, so why don't you explain it to us in your own words?"

"WHAT!" I screamed as I got out of my seat. How could this-this old hag try and make me explain something that I don't even want to listen to. That-that witch! And I was about to let her have it to that is until that class room door opened.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- OMG IT'S SO SHORT! Cries

Alba- (pats K.F. back)

K.F.- anyway, the next chappy was done by Akira-chan. So the faster I get reviews and the faster she e-mails me the chapter. The faster I UPDATE! SO-

REVIEW !


	3. When Things Go Too Far

Akira: (jumping up and down) Yay! My chapter! Whee! My first co-write!

Mimi: Now if only we could get May to come back!

Akira: Just wait for me to get either really happy or depressed and she'll show up too make my life miserable, or worse than it already is.

Mimi: Really?

Akira: (stops jumping) … I think so…

Chapter 2

_When Things Go Too Far  
_

Standing in the doorway was a guy. His hair was two different colors. In the front it was a slate kind of color, but in the back it was black, or a really dark blue, like the night sky. His eyes were red, blood red, and the intense glare that they were giving would make anyone shiver and think twice about messing with the young man. His skin was deathly pale, as if he had never seen the light of day. Already young girls were swooning at the new boy.

_'Damn!'_ Tyson's mind screamed. _'That is one fine guy. I wouldn't mind getting close to him.'_

"Excuse me," The teacher started, giving the dual haired boy a hard stare. "But do you have a reason for being here?"

Nonchalantly, the guy shrugged and slid his bag off his shoulder and pulled a slip of paper out of the front pocket and handed it over to the teacher. Frowning at the boy's silence the teacher accepted the slip and read over it carefully before clearing her throat and announcing, "Class we have a new student. His name is Hiwatari Kai. Please treat him as you would your best friend."

"OH! SO WE SHOULD STEAL HIS BOYFRIEND!" A girl in the back of the room wailed.

One of the girl's in the front scowled and turned around to face the other girl. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU, I DIDN'T STEAL HIM! I NEVER WANTED HIM!"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE-"

"LADIES! OUTSIDE! NOW!" The teacher screamed, her face turning as red as an apple, as she pointed to the door.

Heads bowed and giving each other hidden glares, the two girls left the room.

Tyson did a double blink, still trying to make sense of what had happened. _'I will never understand girls.'  
_

Grunting in satisfaction the teacher let her eyes glance over the classroom before pointing at a desk not to far from Tyson. "You will be sitting there for now Mr. Hiwatari."

Remaining silent, Kai took his seat, sending death glares at anyone who dared to even try to talk to him. As far as he was concerned all the people in his class were idiots, it was only a matter of finding the biggest one and avoiding them.

"Mr. Granger, I believe you were about to tell us how the world began?" The English teacher spoke in a shrewd voice. You'd have to be deaf not to hear the wickedness in her voice, or at least you'd have to be an adult. Honestly, why do adults seem to lose the ability to spot evil when its two feet in front of them?

"AHHHH come on, Teach," Tyson whined. "You know I wouldn't have fallen asleep if your class wasn't so boring." The bluenette froze in horror_. 'Please tell me I did not just say that aloud!'_ Bracing himself for a lecture, Tyson shut his eyes tightly.

"GRANGER!" The teacher's voice echoed through the classroom. If it wasn't illegal for teachers to hit students Tyson swore he'd be getting a beating right then. "TELL! THE! STORY!" Each word was bitten out by the teacher's clenched teeth.

Gulping down his fear Tyson stood up from his desk, and walked up to the front of the class. As he moved to the front the bluenette became aware of something. His two friend, Max and Rei, were in the room. Smirking Tyson came up with a diabolical plan. He only hoped the teacher wouldn't kill him afterwards.

"Alright class," Tyson started, making eye contact with both Max and Rei, who seemed to pick up on the fact that he was planning something. "So there's this thing called Spirit. Spirit gave birth to Earth," At this Tyson glanced at Rei and the black haired Neko-jin nodded his head. "Then Water," A nod to Max, "Next was Wind, and finally Fire, but when Fire was born Spirit died giving birth to it."

"So, yeah, Fire can't get pregnant now, what a bitch that Spirit is." Tyson flicked his hair back in a girlish fashion and placed his hands over his heart and in a high-pitched voice said, "I'm Spirit and just because you killed me you can't give birth." Little giggles came from the class. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Tyson continued to act out his version of the story of how the world began, which was a total mockery of the truth.

Jumping, so he was facing another direction, showing that he was pretending to be someone else, he screamed in mock horror. "No! Mommy! Don't you love me! Can't I have kids too!"  
Once again Tyson jumped back to his old spot. "You should be thanking me! Birth is a pain in the ass, literally!"

Classroom burst out laughing at Tyson's little act of a fight between Spirit and Fire. However the teacher wasn't as amused by this. "Granger! Enough with your folly!"

"Folly?" Tyson repeated in confusion.

The English teacher groaned in despair. She knew she should have stuck with becoming a doctor. "Folly means a stupid act."

"Okay," Tyson responded cheerfully. Wasn't folly supposed to be one of the words on his vocabulary test next week? He'd have to check that out. "So as the story goes Earth decided to lock Fire up in a cage, Bastard."

"Don't be too harsh with Earth, don't forget everyone hated Fire, Earth just chose to act on it," Rei commented.

Smiling Tyson ran and slid across the room until he was facing Rei face to face. "But Earth," Tyson once again made his voice sound different, and clung to Rei's shirt. "What if Fire gets horny, and needs a good fuck?"

"Aww, screw Fire," Max said, jumping into the little act that was going on.

In the corner of the classroom sat the teacher in a fetal position, mumbling under her breath something about "Not worth it… suicide… only way out…"

"Jeez Water," Tyson rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. So far most of the class was entertained by the performance. "Heartless much?"

"What do you think?" Max shouted throwing his arms in the air. "We produce asexually! The only thing we get that's close to sex is masturbating! I'm tired of masturbating! Let's go have giant orgies together!"

"But I like masturbating!" Rei announced and gave Max a fake glare.

"I know!" Tyson cried out, and jumped onto Rei's desk. Clearing his throat as if he were about to make a big speech the bluenette smiled deviously. "We'll breed with our own kind only, and when no one is looking we'll masturbate in our bedrooms or in the shower."

"Prefect!" Rei and Max cried out in unison.

Once again the classroom was filled with laughter, though there were a few glares coming from the girls in the back of the class. Once the laughter died down Tyson continued with his story.

"Alright class I bet you guys are wondering about Fire, aren't you?" The class nodded, eagerly waiting to see what stunt the bluenette would pull next.

"Well Fire's in a cage, and what is there really to do in there but sleep? Though who knows, maybe someone came along and took Fire's virginity." Chuckling evil Tyson glanced around the classroom. Normally he would do what he was about to do with his two best friends but this time he wanted to do it with someone else. Someone no one would suspect. That's when Tyson's eyes landed on Kai.

"FIRE!" Tyson's shouted in a loving manner and made a mad dash for the new student, who had promptly started ignoring what was going on in the class when Tyson started telling the story of the spirit. However when he heard footsteps coming towards him he looked up from glaring at his desk and his eyes widened when he saw Tyson running towards him.

Not thinking of the consequences for his actions Tyson threw himself at Kai and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, effectively clinging to Kai. "Fire," Tyson whispered adoringly, while pressing his cheek against Kai's, not noticing the boy's hands ball into fists. "Let's have sex again."

Everything happened so suddenly. One second Tyson had been joking around with Kai the next he knew he was pinned to the guy's desk, with Kai scowling down at him. Instinctively Tyson began to struggle, but Kai tightened his grip, ceasing all attempts of breaking free from his grasp. In a venomous voice Kai leaned down and whispered in the bluenette's ear, "No. Thank. You."

With that said Kai unleashed his grip on Tyson, just as the bell rang. Not bothering to make sure Tyson was okay Kai grabbed his bag and left the stunned classroom.

Sitting up on the desk Tyson winced and cursed under his breath when he felt pain shoot up his arms. _'Damn. That Kai guy has a really strong grip. It was like iron. I swear if he held on any tighter my arms would have broken off.'  
_

"Hey Man, are you okay?"

Looking up he stared into his friend, Max's worried blue eyes. Tyson smiled up at Max, while unconsciously rubbing his arms where Kai had held them. "I'm fine."

"You know you shouldn't have done that," Rei stated as he took one of Tyson's arms and rolled up the bluenette's jacket sleeve and examined it closely. "You're going to have a bruise."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it was just a joke. Even you guys joined in on it!" Tyson countered.

"Yeah but we're your friends. We don't mind making fools of ourselves for you. Just like how since we're friends we have the right to slap you over the head and scream, 'you baka!'" Max said teasingly, trying to comfort his friend.

_'Still he didn't have to react so badly.'_ Tyson thought with a pout.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: I so agree with Max. If you're really close friends with someone you can slap them over the head.

Mimi: Oh like when you slapped Inu-chan on the back of the head, which actually gave her a headache for the rest of the day.

Akira: Okay, so I got a little excited, and forgot my strength. No biggie.

Mimi: I don't know. I think Inu-chan had a test that day.

Akira: O.O! (runs off in direction of Inu-chan's house) Please forgive me, Inu-chan!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- (laughing her ass off at chapter and dies)


	4. Author Note

4/25/11

….so yeah…I LIVE!

It's been how many years since I have been on here . I do not know but eh, I don't' know I suddenly have the urge to update my fanfics. :D so yeah HIIIII I don't know, I'm sure a lot of the people that once reviewed my work are now gone (tear) but it's fine, I'll obtain new reviewers, so on that note I have a question for all so answer wisely because the future of the fanfiction depends on you.

WHAT FANFICS SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST!

Just make a list really, of the ones you are most interested in seeing to the least, and which ever ones obtain the most reviews I will go over, reread, and begin my adventures with you lot again. :D so yeah COME ON BRING IT!

. I can't let college keep me DOWN!

…holly shit…I forgot how everything works O.O WTF!


End file.
